Anon Prompts
by life-sans-sin
Summary: Update: Fixed Chapter 1. Sorry about that! This is where I'll be keeping the little disconnected drabbles for my fic With and Without (which has an OC, so here's your 'fair warning'). A lot of these will most likely be Sans x Lena(OC), but there will be others when I get requests for them. Don't like what's here? Come request something on my Tumblr. (life-sans-sin)
1. You think you're funny? (Sans x Lena)

**Anonymous: For the four word prompt, how about any of these? "Just stay with me", "You think you're funny?", or "You're a terrible cook."**

[[ AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING IN A PROMPT, THANK YOU THANK YOU! Sorry it took me so long to get up. ]]

* * *

"You think you're funny?" A long, broken snort tore from a certain skeleton as he hid, crouched behind the back of the sectional sofa, a bony hand covering his mouth to try and stifle any noise. He failed. For standing just on the other side of the sofa was his girlfriend, her auburn hair frizzy and wild, eyes narrowed into dangerous green slits, cheeks puffed and crimson with an adorable flush. And fuck, if she wasn't just the most precious human he'd ever laid eyes on, even when she was angry… He particularly liked the way she laid her hands on her hips, like she was about to scold a child. Her soul was hammering wildly inside her chest, sending little tendrils of mint green aura outward from her body, seeking, searching.

"C'mon babe, I was just teasin' ya…" he muttered quietly, attempting at keeping the laughter from his voice. He failed, yet again. She whirled toward him, the freckles on her cheeks blurring as the skin reddened even further. He hadn't been teasing, not really, but telling her such wouldn't help his situation any. His hands were held out in front of him in a placating gesture and, for a moment, she paused.

"Well, it isn't nice to tease…" she murmured, staring down at her feet, hands gripping at the hem of her sweater and tugging on it. He raised a browbone at this, then furrowed them as he began to feel the slightest bit guilty. …though he wasn't entirely sure why. All he'd done was use a few crappy pick-up lines.

"That sweater looks good on you, babe," he'd commented, delighting in the way that her expression brightened and her soul fluttered gleefully. "…but it'd look even better on my bedroom floor."

He hadn't meant to laugh, really. Her expression was just so drastic and startled that it just sorta…came out. Then she got flustered and angry, and he couldn't help himself. Her face was just so cute that he wound up laughing a little more, and he'd fired off a few more terrible one-liners at her expense. But he hadn't meant to truly upset her, by any means! Frowning now, he stood and hopped over the back of the couch. "Hey, look, 'm sor–"

His words died in a throat he didn't have as he suddenly found himself face to face with Lena. …Though, she was taller than him, so face-to-chest was far more accurate. He was right around the eye-level to see her collarbones, and how gently they swept from her shoulders down to the crest of her sternum, and…her breasts, hidden so modestly behind the thick material of her sweater, but not very well. Speaking objectively, they were larger than most humans he saw, and she often complained about finding clothes that fit…well, he could see why. The gentle curve of them was enticing to the eye, and he found himself staring for far longer than he might've preferred. A soft sigh escaped the human, and his eyelights shot up to her face, face flushing as he feared that he'd been caught staring. Her eyes were half-lidded, and if he didn't know better, he might've thought that their color was a tad darker now, as though they were shrouded with some unreadable emotion. Her soul, too, was a bit darker, but its color was also more rich, less diluted, more focused, and his own soul fluttered nervously in his chest at the intensity of the aura she was giving off.

"Don't tease me, Sans." The way her voice had dropped down a bit in pitch, just a bit, sent his soul thrumming wildly against his ribs. It was so soft, just above a whisper, and he'd never heard her voice sound like that before.

He suddenly wanted to know what else her voice could sound like.

His breath caught slightly when he felt one of her arms slide around his neck and her other hand raised to trail gently along the base of his skull.

"B-babe…?" he stammered, a nervous grin tugging up at the corners of his mouth. Her expression was blank, save for those eyes that continued to stare into his. Then she was leaning forward and, if he had a heart, it would've stopped, he was certain, as he felt her lips brush against the side of his skull, where his ear would've been if he had them.

"…I forgive you, this time," she whispered, her breath little more than warm puffs of air against the side of his jaw, and he barely concealed a shiver. Then she pulled away, giving him a smile and saying something about going to take a shower. He might've misheard. Honestly, he was having a hard time hearing anything over the buzz of magic in his bones 'What was that?!' He stood, rooted to the spot, as though his slippers were permanently attached to the carpet, his mind reeling. Just then…was she attempting to tease him? His soul shuddered at the thought, and he chuckled, hands shoving deeply into his pockets.

'You think you're funny?' He was going to get her back for that, somehow.


	2. (!) Is there a reason? (!) (Sans x Lena)

**_Anonymous: call me impatiant but i love ur fic and can u do #6 with lena an sans pleeeeease? ikno im not the only one excited for them two be togather!_**

[[ Ohhhhh. Oh DAAAAYUM Son, you have just unleashed The Brit. How did you know that I wanted to write something sexy tonight? You darling anon you 333 I KNOW you aren't the only one excited because, truthfully, I'm the most excited for it. Seriously. I keep having to remind myself of things like 'plot' and 'story', and waiting to write it happening is killing me. BUT because of you, blessed anon, I get to write the thing!

Also I have deduced that this blessed anon was, in fact, Jamie. the-inconsiderate-anus-plug you cheeky little fucker, you didn't think I'd figure it oUT DID YOU? DID YOU? WELL I DID. ]]

 **Rating:** Mature (NSFW, sexual content, 18+, . BEWARE OF SIN.)  
 **Pairing:** Sans x Lena (Sans x OC)

* * *

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

A small moan slipped past the human's lips as she stirred slightly, rousing ever so slowly from her slumber. She stretched her legs, a small, languid movement, and she simply laid there for a few moments, trying to cling to sleep. A deep, rumbling chuckle filled the cool air of the room and, with a small hum, she opened her eyes. Blinking blearily, her verdant hues swept across the room.

Two things became immediately apparent.

One: she was not in her room. The walls were painted a muted navy, darker than the pale green of her own bedroom walls, and the ceiling was painted the same color. There were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck across the ceiling, childish and cartoony but still reminiscent of the night sky. She was not where she had fallen asleep. Trying to think back, she remembered making spaghetti with Papyrus, him showing her the way Undyne had initially taught him. This, of course, ended with tomato being splattered across them both, and she'd had to shower to rid herself of the seeds and pulp stuck in her hair. After her shower, she'd felt suddenly exhausted and, after locking her bedroom door, had done a half-assed job of drying off and crawled into bed for a nap, foregoing the hassle of getting dressed to do so. So waking up in Sans' room was a surprise.

Two: Sans was standing at the foot of his bed, a smirk pulling up at the corners of his mouth and his eyelights bright as they flit over her body. Her uncovered body. Her naked, uncovered body.

Her face burned as she hastily raised her arms to cover herself, stammering out an apology as she tried to grasp in her mind what in the world was going on.

"Woah, hey now, no need for that." Smooth bony palms slid up over her arms to her wrists, his fingers wrapping around them gently and tugging on them. "I'm not complainin', babe." She kept firm, her arms covering her breasts as she turned her face away in embarrassment.

"B-but I… I-I honestly don't know how I got here! I'm so sorry–" She was suddenly cut off as Sans crawled forward onto the bed, knees placed on either side of her legs as he leaned forward to press his teeth to her lips in a kiss.

"Well I'm not," he muttered, his voice dropping in pitch just a tad, and she felt a shiver run through her. He raised a brow at this and, chuckling, pulled on her arms gently. When she didn't budge, he stooped down to press a kiss to her flushed cheek, nasal ridge nuzzling just at the edge of her jaw. "C'mon, babe. Lemme take a look at ya." Swallowing thickly, she did as he requested, closing her eyes tightly as her wrists landed softly against the mattress. She didn't want to see the disgust pass over his face when he saw her, completely bared. …Except he didn't say anything. Nervousness began to flutter about in her lower belly and she bravely opened an eye to peek at him.

His expression was indescribable. The lights in his eyes were piercingly bright, constricted to mere pinpricks in the vast darkness of his sockets, and they were…well, everywhere. She could practically feel his gaze trailing across her body, and she suppressed a shiver. He still hadn't said anything, but the flush of blue across his cheekbones and the soft glow peeking from between his ribs beneath his shirt spoke well enough for him.

"Oh, baby…" he murmured, his voice practically a growl with how low it had reached, and she visibly shuddered as his hands on her wrists pressed down now with more purpose, holding her down. He leaned over her until his ribs were pressed tightly against her chest, resting his forehead against hers. "Stars, Lena, you're gorgeous." She flushed at the compliment, biting at her lower lip as she tried to think of something to say. "You're always doin' that… I think I wanna give it a shot." That was the only warning she got before he was suddenly much closer, and she felt her bottom lip being nibbled between his teeth. She let out a small gasp of surprise before it melted into a hum of contentment. This was nothing new. They'd kissed before. Nothing to be afraid of. A flash of blue light just before her eyes, and something cool and solid pressed against her lips, asking permission. She opened her mouth gladly and a rumbling groan rose from the skeleton's chest as their tongues met. He was thorough, as if he were trying to map out the very inside of her mouth with his tongue, with every kiss. Did it even feel the same way to him that it did to her? She didn't know, but even though he didn't have lips, she found herself not really missing them.

He shifted so that he was holding both her wrists with one hand, freeing up his right to explore a bit. His fingertips were smooth and cool as they trailed lightly down her arm, brushing across her collarbone and down to the dip in her chest. His eyes seemed to light up even more as he cupped her breast, squeezing gently and glancing up at her face every now and again, gauging her reaction. She bit her lip and shivered, finding it impossible to hear past the rush of blood in her ears.

"Y'know, Brit told me you could be a handful…" A shit-eating grin practically split his skull as he gave a slightly rougher squeeze, and a small moan broke past her bitten lips. "She wasn't kiddin', babe."

"Did you s-seriously just–" Her words broke off as she drew in a sharp breath, shivering slightly as he ran his thumb across her nipple.

"Sorry, babe. I'm areola comedian." He gave the small nub a small pinch and she arched slightly, pressing into his hand.

"S-Sans!" He laughed, so carefree, and slid his hand down her side until it rested on her hip.

"Sorry, babe. I gotta admit, though…" Leaning forward, he nipped at her earlobe gently, another growl rumbling from his chest. "I really like the way you said my name just now." Whatever it was about his voice that, when it was just a bit lower than usual, made her stomach do funny little flops. "What, is it somethin' I said? Or…maybe the way I said it?"Her breath hitched and he gave a throaty chuckle, squeezing her hip as he moved down just a little, nibbling at her exposed throat. Then his tongue was moving across her pulse, pressing against it, and he groaned against her skin. "You taste good here." He sat up slightly, giving her a positively devious smile. "Wonder where else you'll taste good…"

He nipped his way down her chest, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts just before moving on (and she damned herself for being so sensitive). "Animals have this thing, y'know?" he drawled lazily, despite the fact that his teeth and tongue were busy leaving little marks and trails across her stomach. "It's called musk. Dunno if you've heard of it. Skeleton's don't got it. You humans have bottled it and used it in perfume, if ya can believe that. Somethin' called a musk ox? It stinks, I've heard. Awful stuff…" He nipped sharply at her hip bone, pressing just against the skin there, and she yelped. His eyelights found her eyes again in the darkness (since when was it so dark?) and she could practically feel the intent coming off of them. "Humans have it too, y'know… It's usually difficult to pick up, since human noses aren't all that sensitive. But magic is a beautiful thing, babe." She could feel his tongue leaving a thin trail down the inside of her thigh and she shivered in anticipation, thighs pressing together as an instinctual reaction, but he gently pushed them apart. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and pulled, moving her until she was situated just on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. He knelt on his knees between hers and lovingly nipped the inside of her thigh. "Because you…" He leaned in and pressed his nasal aperture against her mound, inhaling deeply, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "…smelldelicious."

She shuddered as she felt his thumbs pulling gently on her outer lips, spreading her for him to see. "Stars, you're beautiful, babe." He leaned in and allowed the flat of his tongue to drag upward in a single solid stroke, and a pleased whimper escaped her before she could silence herself. He set into a steady pace, tongue moving in languid strokes, starting at the base of her opening and ending with the slightest bit of extra pressure right over her clit. Her breathing began to grow labored, and she raised her hands to her mouth, trying to silence herself from any more embarrassing sounds. "Ah, ah, ah~." His voice was little more than a growl, his words uninterrupted despite the continued movements of his tongue. "I wanna hear you, baby girl. Lemme hear you sing for me." She hesitated but, after a moment, slowly began to lower her hands. "That's my girl," he cooed, only a second before he thrust his tongue inside her. She cried out, hands falling to grip at the sheets as he set up a steady rhythm, his hands holding her hips down so she couldn't roll up to meet his movements.

It didn't take long, and the warmth that had settled low in her abdomen began to grow uncomfortable. A spring was winding tighter and tighter, and it felt like any second it could break. Her harsh panting breaths began to mix with his growling sounds and moans. He snagged her hands and moved them to his skull, insisting that she grip onto him. She did, her fingernails digging against the bone as she pulled him closer. He wasn't close enough, wasn't there enough, yet, at the same time, entirely too close. She was too close. But, just before she reached that alluring break, he pulled away, and she wasn't able to stop the desperate sound that slipped from her. He chuckled and crawled back up her body, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, and her already pleasure-fuzzed mind distanced itself from her even further.

"My baby's gonna get what she needs, don't worry…" His left eyesocket flashed with an even brighter azure glow, just as when he summoned his tongue…except the glow continued. The swirling glow of magic traveled down his spine, settling into the base of his pelvis, where it manifested. Lena looked on breathlessly as there was a sudden light from within his shorts, and she was about to ask, to question it, when he rolled his hips against hers, and she felt it. She threw her head back and panted as the glowing blue bulge pressed against her sensitive clit, her eyes hazed as she stared at him. "You okay with this?" Biting her lip, she didn't answer. Instead she pulled down the hem of his shorts and freed the faintly transparent length from its confines. "Guess that answers that question. Better quit dicking around then, huh?" She glared up at him, but the effect was ruined when she moaned, feeling the bony tips of his fingers toying with her breasts again. "Alright, baby girl, alright… Ready to take a trip to the bone zone?"

"Sans, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna go finish myself off and leave you here."

" **Don't you dare**." He growled against her ear, a flood of cyan light filling the room, so bright that she had to close her eyes against it. The possessiveness in his tone sent a pleasant shudder through her. She felt the bluntness of his tip pressing eagerly against her entrance, and she had just enough time to breath before he was pushing inside. She'd expected pain, since it was their first time, and a long while since her last time…but there was none. Nothing but the small burn of being stretched that mingled and melded so beautifully with the sheer pleasure of feeling him rubbing against her inner walls that she felt her toes curl. "Shit, baby…" Sans groaned, forehead falling to rest against her shoulder. Then he was moving, setting a pace that normally would have been far too fast, but, for right in that moment, was exactly what she needed. She moaned loudly, squeezing around him in just that perfect way that made him growl and moan into her neck, tongue pressing against her pulse again.

"S-Sans, I'm– nhh!" She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wasn't close enough, could never be close enough, even though she felt herself losing herself already.

"C'mon, baby girl. Sing for me," he murmured, and with a simple re-angling of his hips, he thrust in just the right way that she felt everything spill over. She cried out sharply, her inner walls clenching tightly around him, and just as she began to feel like it was over, his bony fingers toyed with her clit, prolonging her orgasm. She tossed her head back and forth, practically sobbing as she rode out wave after wave of intense pleasure. Then he gripped her hips and his movements picked up speed, until one final, hard thrust and a burst of blinding light filled the room. His teeth locked over her shoulder as he bit down, his pelvis pressed hard against hers, and she could've sworn that the little lights in his eyes took on the shape of hearts. Then, as suddenly as the whole ordeal began, the magic faded and he collapsed onto the mattress next to her, pulling her closer until he was curled around her. Their chests heaved with breath, even though he lacked the lungs to do so, but now was definitely not the time to ask how skeletons breathed. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and felt him grin, his arm tightening around her waist.

"I love you, baby girl." Sleep was already claiming her, but those words still came through, clear as a bell, and she smiled warmly.

* * *

"I love you, too…"

Blearily, Lena opened her eyes and glanced around her in utter confusion. Same mint-green walls, same earthy-toned bedspread, same picture frames hung up on her walls… Pushing herself to sit up, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 1:27 PM. '…It was a dream?' Frowning, she felt her face begin to burn as she slowly came to the realization of it all, and she fell face-first back into her pillows, groaning. 'This can't be happening to me!' she lamented, though the tell-tale dampness between her thighs told her that indeed, it was. Shame washed over her and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to come to terms with what had just transpired. Surely dreaming about your boyfriend making love to you with a blue, glowey ecto-penis wasn't that bad, right?

…If Brit ever found out, she would never let her live it down.

"Why me…?"

* * *

[[Annnnnd I hope that this wasn't the worst. Don't take this too seriously, because I was having a TON of fun while I wrote this. (Partially because Jamie was in the stream with me watching as I wrote, so yeah, that's a thing. Love you all! Be sure to follow this fic on Tumblr if you want more update announcements and fanart, and feel free to hit me up, send me an ask! Later! ]]


	3. Could Give You a Massage? (Sans x Lena)

**[[ Heya all! I'm working on the outline for the main fic, so I'm gonna be working on that as well as doing some of the requests I've had sitting in my ask box. Feel free to come by and leave me on on my tumblr (life-sans-sin) or just to chat! Enjoy! ]]**

* * *

 _ **"** Thank you for the wonderful chapter I am literally at the edge of my seat. Poor Lena 😢. Why San's!? Why!? Could you do #4 for Lena and sans? Plz and Thank you. **"**_

#4: "Do you...well...I mean... I could give you a massage?"  
Sans x Lena 

* * *

Okay. Sure, _maybe_ promising to take Frisk and Papyrus to go biking was a dumb idea. Knowing her track record with bikes of any kind that weren't totally stationary and weren't located inside a local gym, she shouldn't have thrown out the option at all when Papyrus had reluctantly admitted to never having ridden one before. Maybe it was the way his sockets drooped in disappointment, or maybe it was the way Frisk had looked so completely and utterly heartbroken at the mere thought of someone never having ridden a bike. Whatever it was, it got her to throw her hand into the middle of the table, offering to take them to ride bikes on the trail outside of town. It was a small drive away, only about twenty minutes by car, and it circled the entire base of Mt. Ebott. There were even some trails for the more advanced riders that went up the mountain a bit, but they never strayed any more than a third of the way up. The mere fact that there had been disappearances seemed to keep most people at bay, save for the few eccentric and excitement-seeking.

So that was how she found herself sitting on a large rock at the very base of Mt. Ebott with Frisk knelt in front of her. A first-aid kit laid open on the ground next to them, and as they dabbed at her scraped knees with an alcohol swab, she drew in a short breath, wincing slightly. They looked up apologetically and applied a colorful band-aid (they insisted on the green ones), patting her calf soothingly. It was pretty embarrassing, being a grown woman and winding up failing so hard with something as simple as riding a bike. Frisk pressed a kiss to each bandage and hopped to their feet, grinning brightly at her and, of course, she couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks, Frisk. You're a life-saver!" She reached out to ruffle the mop of chestnut-colored hair, chuckling as she heard the child let out a series of airy giggles.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE ALRIGHT NOW?" Startled, Lena jumped just a bit. Papyrus had been sitting so quietly watching Frisk tend to her small scrapes that she'd almost forgotten he was there. He was usually so loud and boisterous that he was impossible to miss. She turned and nodded up at him, patting his humerus.

"Yep, I'm okay. It was just a few scrapes."

"Next time maybe you oughta try and _dermis_ the potholes, eh?" A pair of bony arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug and she leaned back into it easily, rolling her eyes at the terrible pun.

"Yeah, because I meant to hit them in the first place... It's been a long time since I've actually ridden a bike." Sans chuckled and nuzzled into the side of her neck, his smile widening as it pulled a small shiver from her. "Well, I'm done for the day. Do you guys mind if we go back..?" she asked, hopeful that they'd be willing to return. Her legs were aching, and she was fairly certain she used muscles she didn't even know she _had_ trying to bike up the mountain path. Papyrus glanced down at the child who, after a tiny pause, nodded, albeit a tad reluctant. The towering skeleton mimicked their movement and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, great. Maybe we can pick up a couple cinnamon bunnies on our way home-" Frisk gasped, covering their mouth, and grinned, bolting for the car with Papyrus quickly at their heels.

"Heh, that's pretty _sweet_ of you to offer, babe," the lazy baritone drawled from behind her, and she scrunched up her neck and hunched her shoulders to keep him from nuzzling any longer at her neck.

"If you want one then you better c'mon, bonehead!" She shrugged out of his hold and started running for her SUV, laughing as she left Sans in her dust.

...Of course, she'd forgotten his magic, only to be reminded of it when he suddenly blipped into existence in the front passenger seat. The expression on his face was smug as she climbed into her own seat, buckling her seatbelt and muttering something about being a 'cheater' under her breath.

* * *

It was when she was in the shower that she started thanking her lucky stars that Toriel had come by asking if Frisk and Papyrus wanted to help her make a pie. The child and larger skeleton had jumped at the chance...quite literally. Lena felt like she owed the ex-Queen big time for occupying them. Her muscles were all screaming at her for the bike ride and, despite having enjoyed it immensely (before she fell off her bike), she was relieved that she didn't have to entertain anybody.

"Hey, babe, you alright in here?" Her eyes shot open and she found herself laying on the floor of the shower, the hot spray of water hitting her back and shoulders with enough pressure that it almost felt like a massage. She didn't even remember laying down. Now she found herself wondering just how long she'd been in the shower. "Lena?" She sat up and was only momentarily startled to find Sans' silhouette outside the shower door. His back was turned to her, at least, and she couldn't help but smile at the blue flush she could barely make out through the frosted glass.

"Sorry, I...guess I decided to lay down for a minute and zoned out. I'm alright." He gave a short hum of thought, barely audible over the sound of the water hitting the tub floor. "Honest! Look, I'm getting out now." She pulled herself to her feet, the muscles in her thighs trembling and aching in protest. She vowed to go to the gym more often as she slid the door open, the skeleton jumping away from the shower with his back still turned. He grasped for the towel and held it out behind him, offering it to her. She mumbled her thanks and took it, hastily drying herself off and wrapping it around her torso. When she tapped on his shoulder gently he hesitantly glanced over his shoulder and, seeing her covered, sent her a grin.

(She knows he tried to hide the way he looked at the ugly blotch of black that stained her skin, but it was still noticeable. She felt the slightest bit self-conscious because of it, pulling her still-damp hair over her shoulder to cover as much of it as she could.)

"Sorry, I know it was awfully _nude_ of me to just barge in here." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him to leave the bathroom, hearing him snicker as he followed. "I was just a little worried about ya. That's the _bare, naked_ truth."

"Saaans," she groaned, walking into her bedroom and going to her closet. Papyrus was gone. It was just her and Sans. She didn't plan on leaving her room for the rest of the evening... Biting her lip gently, she pulled out one of her favorite long-sleeved shirts and held it out in front of herself contemplatively. It was long on her, reaching just past her hips, and it had a skeletal image printed across the front, making it look like an x-ray of the person wearing it. She didn't normally wear things like that, but Sans thought it was cute, so she wound up wearing them more often than she probably should. She pulled it on over her head after she'd slipped into her favorite, most comfortable bra and panties. When she turned away from her closet she noticed Sans was staring at her, quite blatantly, his browbones practically dancing over his sockets.

"Lookin' good, baby cakes." She shot him a slightly flustered look and frowned, walking over to and rolling onto her bed with a groan. "Man, that bike really took you for a _ride_ , huh? I'd ask if you'd _bike_ to have a little fun, but you look _tired_." The look she fixed him with as she turned over must have been a particularly good one, because he immediately fell into a fit of snickering. "I'm gettin' the feeling you're not appreciating my jokes."

"They're as great as ever," the human mumbled, earning a humored snort from Sans. "I'm just sore all over. My muscles are angry with me for making them work so much..." The bitter thoughts of how they wouldn't be so sore if she were more in shape came to mind immediately and, almost as if he could read her mind, there was suddenly teeth being pressed to her forehead in a kiss, and she felt that familiar little tug of happiness in her chest.

"'s because you worked yourself _to the bone_ tryin' to keep up with Paps and the kiddo. _Tibia_ honest, it was all kind of a _downhill_ battle to begin with." Another groan that ended muffled as she shoved her face into the comforter, closing her eyes tightly all while trying to hide her smile. "Heh, I can see the way your cheeks move just a little bit. You're smiling. Point, Sans." Scoffing lightly, the human sat up a bit and reached one arm over her head in an attempt to rub her neck. The movement caused the sore muscles to stretch and a small burning pain radiated down her neck and shoulders. Noticing this, Sans frowned slightly, his hand drifting out to rest on her shoulder. "Do you...well...I mean... I could give you a massage?" he offered, voice quieting as he stumbled over his words. The way she merely stared at him didn't help ease his nerves any, because he immediately launched into reason and logic. "You humans have this stuff called lactic acid that builds up in your muscles if you overwork them like you did, and this health website I found said that massage and heat are both pretty good for alleviating muscle aches..." It was always amazing to her how differently he sounded at times. His usual speech patterns were lazy, drawn out drawls, but when he was talking about something he was really, truly interested in, he'd slip back into this other voice, almost like he were another person entirely. "...well?" Oh. She realized that she had been staring and not giving an answer.

"You don't have to do anything like that...but, if you really insist, then I'd kill for a massage right now." _'Especially from you,'_ she added to herself, smiling a bit. Sans seemed just as surprised by her response as she was by his question, but it was worth the slow, wide grin that split his skull.

"Cool. Cool. Alright, just, uh...lie down," he commanded gently, watching as his human rolled back onto her stomach, her legs outstretched behind her and her arms tucked under her chin. She propped her head up the slightest bit to look up at him through her thick, dark eyelashes and Sans felt a tiny squeeze on his soul. What was she waiting for? Why was she looking at him so expectantly? Oh, right, he was supposed to be giving her a massage. Shaking his skull lightly he climbed onto the bed, mattress dipping beneath his added weight and it gave the faintest sound, like dull creaking. He climbed up to sit on her ass (and he had to apologize through his laughter when she startled, wiggling to try and shake him off). After she was assured he wasn't up to any funny business (for once/ _yet_ ), he tugged the hem of her shirt up to expose her back. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her exposed flesh. It wouldn't be the last, and he was glad, because being deprived of something so beautiful should be a crime. _'Wow, way to be all poetic when your mouth's closed.'_ He set his hands to work, rubbing slow, deep circles into the tissue over her lower back, and he relished in the small satisfied sound that escaped her. Trailing his index fingers up along her spine, counting her vertebrae, her ribs, seeking out and feeling the very edges of her scapula... He was equal parts amused and delighted to find that she had freckles on her back, dipping down the back of her neck and peppering across her shoulders like tiny constellations. He allowed magic to form around his hands, a faint green aura coating his palms as he rubbed them into her skin. It left a warm sensation in his hands' wake, even more relaxing than before, and before she could even realize what was happening, she was falling soundly asleep. Sans noticed this and merely chuckled, moving his hands up to run his hands through her hair, magic warming and slowly evaporating the water from the damp auburn strands. He sat and played with her hair for a long while, twirling the soft strands around his phalanges, doing what he could to keep them from getting tangled together. After long enough he started to feel like dozing off, as well, and he leaned down to pull the human to his chest, teeth pressed tenderly to her forehead in a kiss.

"Love you, baby cakes."

* * *

 **[[ Hope you guys liked it! This fits in easily with the canon story as-is (as of Chapter 38 anyway) so feel free to imagine it as such. Love you guys! Keep sending me requests, please! Even if it may take me a little time to get to them, I love writing for you guys. Lovessss! ]]**


	4. (!) Take It Off (!) (Sans x Lena)

ineeduhnap asked:  
Ffffff I legit LOVE all of your writing! Would #35 with Lena and Sans be an okay request? ❤️

[[ _Alright, first of all, I am SO SORRY for this taking so long for me to get to! And then I had to go back and try to find the right prompt, and… yeeeeah, no excuse. But, since I'm taking a bit of a break for today from the main fic, I thought I'd finally get around to the requests in my askbox.  
_ _Thank you SO MUCH ineeduhnap for sending me the request! Feel free to send me more! *hinthintwinkwink* Hope you enjoy it!_ ]]

Prompt: #35 "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

 **Warnings: NSFW content, 18+, cunnilingus**

This little drabble is meant to take place BEFORE all of the recent craziness and darkness of the current chapters.

* * *

Out of all the feelings in the world, waking up from a good nap had to be one of her all-time favorites. The slow, gradual return to reality from the sleepy sensations of dreams, finding herself all warm and cozy, curled up in her bed, was the greatest. Sometimes, her dreams were extra pleasant. One might even say…pleasurable. Those sensations would sometimes linger into the waking world. Her eyes still closed, she slowly came to awareness and shuddered, breathing a moan as she writhed gently against her sheets.

The soft chuckle that came from below her was only slightly smug and, when she cracked open one eye to look for him, she found a lump beneath the blankets that was vaguely Sans-shaped. Her lips pulled back into a slightly dazed smile and she reaches out, resting her hand on the back of what she could only know to be his skull, giving it a gentle scratching. The blankets were in the way, however, and she instead slid her hand along her body until she found his skull again, scratching her nails lightly along the base of his skull. The rumble of contentment he gave sent little vibrations through his conjured tongue, and he pulled back slightly, running the tip of it along her slit. She gave a small huff, thighs spreading wider of their own accord as if trying to invite him to go further.

"Ya sounded like you were havin' an awfully good dream, baby girl," Sans mumbled, his voice dipping off into a growl at the affectionate nickname, sending a shiver down her spine. "Wanna talk about it?" Lena bit her lip as she felt her face flush, remembering all too well what her dream was about, but would he laugh at her if she told him? A particularly broad lick made her voice die in her throat, and she let her head fall back to rest against the pillows. "Mmmm c'mooon, baby," he cooed, nuzzling against her inner thigh. Something soft brushed against her skin and, through the little waves of pleasure lapping at her mind, she paused. Was that…fur she felt? Curiosity won out and she slowly pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. The blanket was pulled aside in the same moment that Sans sat up underneath it, and Lena felt herself freeze as she took in exactly what she was seeing.

"…Are you kidding me?" she asked, incredulously, as she looked her boyfriend over. Her boyfriend who had just been eating her out, quite beautifully, might she add…while wearing a pair of goddamn beagle puss glasses. He didn't have ears, so all that held them on were two pieces of scotch tape on the sides of his skull. It was…ridiculous. Absolutely fucking ridiculous, and if he hadn't just been giving her a good time, she might've laughed at it. Hell, even now, she was trying desperately not to laugh. He, on the other hand, was practically giggling, whether at her expression or what, she had no clue. His grin was spread so wide, like the cat that got the canary. He looked so fucking proud of himself!

"Waddaya talkin' about, babe?" he drawled, and she didn't know if it was magic or what, but when he waggled his browbones, the fuzzy eyebrows on the glasses moved with them, and it was just too much. She mumbled something quietly, her eyes narrowing, and his grin spread even wider as he held a hand to his skull, as if pretending to cup his ear. "Hm? Didn't quite catch that, darlin'."

"You heard me," she said, voice low and warning as she slowly got to her knees on the mattress, looking down at him. "Take." She edged forward, he edged back. "It." The mattress dipped under their combined weights as she moved, looking like a jungle cat about to pounce on their prey. Sans tried and failed miserably at containing his laughter, the sound coming out choked and ridiculous. "Off."

The instant she lunged for him, he popped out of existence, and she gave a loud groan of protest as she landed on the mattress. His shit-eating grin could be heard by the way his giggling filled the apartment and, unabashed by the fact that all she wore was a t-shirt, she crossed her bedroom and slammed it open, glaring playfully at the shorter skeleton who was draped across the couch. That goddamn beagle puss was still very firmly in place, and he gave her what was supposed to be a seductive gaze as he draped an arm across his face. "Paint me like one of your french girls~" A snort was all the laughter she'd allow to escape, and she ran across the room, jumping on top of him on the couch, straddling his waist. Her arousal was still very painfully present, throbbing in time with her beating heart, but she just couldn't find it in her to be too bothered by that when he had that abomination on his face.

"Sans! I cannot believe you would wear those while you–" He raised his hips against hers, silencing her as the lower part of his spine brushed against her throbbing folds. A broken moan spilled from her lips, and, before she could even retort, he disappeared again, leaving her to land awkwardly on the couch cushions.

"Aww c'mon, babe, no need to be a Groucho about it."

"Sans…"

He had to lean against the kitchen doorway he was laughing so hard, his words coming out sputtered between giggles. She grabbed one of the couch's pillows and chucked it at him, which he easily ducked down to avoid. "Hey now, if you're not careful, you're gonna leave Marx–"

She tackled him to the floor, surprising him by pinning both of his hands up above his head. His face flushed with a faint azure glow, he looked up at his red-faced, flustered girlfriend with a wide grin. She just stared, though, not saying anything, the only sound she made being the small huffs of her panting breath. Raising a brow, he opened his mouth, getting ready to teleport away again with his tongue stuck out in a teasing gesture. He didn't expect for her to immediately lean forward, capturing his tongue in her mouth and sucking on it. He felt a small shudder run through his soul, an unfamiliar sensation, and he growled into the kiss, immediately turning the tables. He rolled them over and ground his pelvis down against hers, relishing in the moan she released into his mouth in reward. After a few minutes he pulled away, leaving her drenched, panting, and, overall, looking very, very thoroughly kissed.

And…proud of herself? What?

It was then he noticed the glasses, folded up carefully and held in one of her hands over her head. He blinked in mild surprise, 'I didn't even notice she took em'…' Snickering, he slowly sat up, bringing her with him, until she was sat on his lap in the middle of the living room floor.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'll take 'em off…for now." He snapped his fingers, a faint blue glow emanating from them, and the sound of the locks all clicking filled the room. "Besides, when it comes to somethin' bein' on my face, I prefer a little less beagle…" He pushed her down gently, pulling her legs up to rest over his shoulders, tongue lolling out lewdly as his left eyesocket blazed a fierce azure. "…and a little more puss."

A pillow met his face as Lena gave a loud protesting groan, and Sans all but collapsed into a fit of snickering laughter.


End file.
